I Love Me Some Him
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. *Set 6 years after 'To the End of Sorrow'* Rin reflects on her relationship with Sesshomaru while listening to music.


**This is something small and random that I thought of while listening to music. Enjoy. Oh and I might suggest listening to the song. It's actually really good.**

**I do not own the Inuyasha franchise; that right goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the lyrics to the song 'I Love Me Some Him', that right belongs solely to Toni Braxton. I do not profit from writing this one-shot.**

* * *

><p><em>I Love Me Some Him<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

><p>Rin sat in the window seat of her bedroom as she looked down at the person in the garden below. A small smile cracked as she watched him; he looked so at peace, completely oblivious to her watching from above. Leaning against the pane of the window, she let out a sigh of contentment.<p>

"He looks so happy," she thought aloud before standing from her spot on the seat. Walking over to the radio, she turned it on and flipped to her favourite station.

"_This is for all the lovers out there, 'I Love Me Some Him' by Ms. Toni Braxton off her 1996 album 'Secrets', enjoy,_" the announcers voice floated through the speakers before the soft playing of the melody floated after.

Rin sat on her bed and listened snapping her fingers along with the music.

* * *

><p>:: <em>All those days and lonely nights <em>::_  
><em>:: _Have all gone away _::_  
><em>:: _I've never thought the day would come _::_  
><em>:: _When we'd be more than friends _::

:: _You made me smile when I was down _::_  
><em>:: _You turn my world around _::_  
><em>:: _The way you give me love feels so right_ ::

:: _You took the ease off my mind _::_  
><em>:: _And put it behind_ ::_  
><em>:: _You were there for all my needs _::_  
><em>:: _So baby please stay _::

* * *

><p>Rin's thoughts trailed back to Sesshomaru as she thought about everything they had been through. Friends since high school turned lovers in the end. She smiled as she remembered the day that he had told her how he really felt. She had thought that he was talking about the old woman that had been in the ice cream parlor because he didn't exactly come out and say it until after the fact that she confused herself by asking if the mystery girl was the old woman.<p>

She chuckled a little bit at the memory.

* * *

><p>:: <em>Just like a dream come true<em> ::  
>:: <em>I wished for you<em> ::  
>:: <em>I have never been so happy<em> ::  
>:: <em>'Bout a love so new<em> ::

:: _You've opened my heart to a brand new start_ ::  
>:: <em>My love's there will wherever you are<em> ::  
>:: <em>I won't let no one take you away<em> ::

:: _You took the ease off my mind_ ::  
>:: <em>And put it behind<em> ::  
>:: <em>You were there yes indeed ::<em>  
>:: <em>For all my needs, yes you were there<em> ::

* * *

><p>Hearing the bedroom door open and close, Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, a smile on his usually stoic face.<p>

"I didn't know you were awake," he said leaning against the door.

Rin smiled. "Very much so; c'mon, come sit down."

Scooting over on the bed, she made room for him to join her. Once he was seated on the bed, Rin curled up beside him letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her eyes trailed down to her hand where the diamond wedding ring rested on her ring finger. Six years have passed since he admitted his love to her and two have passed since they've been married.

* * *

><p>:: <em>'Cause you came along and changed my life <em>::_  
><em>:: _Told me things would be all right _::_  
><em>:: _And they were thanks to you baby _::

:: _And now I have a strength to carry on_ ::_  
><em>:: _In my heart you have a home _:: _  
><em>:: _And I never want to be alone 'cause I love me _::

:: _I love me, some him _::_  
><em>:: _I'll never love this way again _::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some you _::_  
><em>:: _Another man will never do _::

:: _I love me, some him _::_  
><em>:: _I'll never love this way again_ ::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some you _::_  
><em>_:: Another man will never do, oh no _::

:: _I love me, I love me _::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some him _::_  
><em>:: _I'll never, I'll never _::_  
><em>:: _Love this way again _::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some him _::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some him _::_  
><em>:: _I love me, some him _::

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru let his clawed fingers run through Rin's hair as he took in her scent and the scent of the little one growing inside of her.<p>

:: _I love me some him, I'll never love this way again _::  
>:: <em>I love me some you, another man will never do <em>::

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>'I Love Me Some Him'

**Artist: **Toni Braxton

**Album: **Secrets; 1996


End file.
